Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a surveillance device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a surveillance device which comprises a transparent cover with improved structures.
Background
Surveillance technology is utilized for monitoring and recording statuses of an environment, and security personnel may be replaced due to the surveillance technology. The surveillance technology combined with optical identification or alarm systems has become a main passive security system, when incidents occur in the environment, the alarm systems may generate warning signals.
The main devices of the surveillance technology are surveillance cameras. The surveillance cameras are divided into indoor cameras and outdoor cameras according to different environments to which the surveillance cameras applied. The outdoor cameras are utilized for outdoor environments, so that they have to meet the demands of being water-proof, dust-proof and collision-resistant. Thus, the outdoor cameras not only have to be tested about their functions of water-proof, dust-proof and collision-resistant, but also have to be processed via an IK10 impact test. However, because the surveillance cameras not yet perfectly meet the demand of collision-resistant nowadays, it is important to improve the collision-resistant ability of the surveillance cameras.
Additionally, the outdoor cameras are utilized for the outdoor environments, so the image qualities of the outdoor cameras may be worse at night due to lack of brightness. In prior art, the surveillance cameras were assembled with light sources. However, the light sources were always disposed in shells of the surveillance cameras for protection, parts of lights emitted from the light sources were baffled by the shells. To sum up, the illumination efficiencies of the surveillance cameras were poor in prior art, such that it is important to improve the illumination efficiencies of the surveillance cameras.